


You Heard It Here First!

by fearlessly



Series: ONE [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Blogging, Episode: s01 e09, Episode: s01e09 Wheels, F/M, Fun, Gen, JBI's Blog, Politically Incorrect Language, Silly, Tumblr, wheels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: A look at Jacob Ben Israel's blog in relation to the events that happened in the episode, Wheels.





	1. November 11, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to my beta for helping me, not only with editing, but with the coding too. She literally saved me hours of mucking around with my VERY limited techie skills. I adore you, [Aj4668](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668)!


	2. November 10, 2010




	3. November 9, 2010




	4. November 8, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> The screenshots came from JBI's live blog. Take a look at it here: [YHIHF](https://jacobbenisraelblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note for the live blog: please ignore the date-stamps for each post. Tumblr won't let me delete, change, or edit them (at least not with my limited knowledge of it). The screenshots above look beautiful though because of my beta. She's awesome.
> 
> I don't own any images used. They derive from the Glee Wiki and from random web searches.


End file.
